


A Knowing Hand

by fuckingoodtime



Series: Train Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Lolicon, Molestation, Non-Consensual Becomes Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Chisa had never thought of herself as someone who might look forward to getting touched on the train to school.
Series: Train Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794760
Comments: 14
Kudos: 449





	A Knowing Hand

It's not unusual for Chisa to get brushed up against in the crowded train. Such is the fate of one who has to take it, especially this long route. All around her are men in suits and women dressed to impress. Her own uniform is freshly pressed and was perfectly kempt when she got on the train but after the first few stops it's always a little messed up. This she doesn't mind too much. It's easy to straighten herself out after.

Another hand brushes her backside as the person behind her adjusts. At first, she thinks nothing of it. Another brush. The third time, a hand cups over one of her cheeks and she freezes as she realizes what's about to happen. The hand rubs almost gently down the curve of her bottom before the pressure firms and fingers begin squeezing her pert flesh. Heart beginning to pound, Chisa holds her bag strap tighter as the molester continues to explore her. Before it can get much farther, her stop comes and Chisa rushes off the train.

The encounter sticks with her all day. She's heard of train molesters but this is the first time any of them have come after her! The whole thing leaves her completely shaken but she resolves to just forget it. Loads of girls get touched on the train and it's unlikely it'll happen again. Pushing the whole thing behind her, Chisa goes on to her classroom and greets her friends before the bell rings.

Her trip home is uneventful, as is the next day's ride to school. Just as she thought!

It's a week later when she's touched again. This time it's right after they've gotten going from a stop. Chisa flinches at the first brazen touch and grits her teeth. She can't quite tell but it feels like the same person from the way they rub and knead her buttock. Staring resolutely forward, she tries to just ignore it as the molester caresses her through her skirt. The touches continue on a while and feel kind of good when she really thinks about it, which she tries not to because she's a good girl and good girls don't enjoy getting felt up on the train at all!

Then the hand slides a little lower, enough to duck under her skirt. She almost cries out but all that happens is that she's fondled through just her panties. Her breathing quickens at the warmth radiating through that hand and it must be a man, considering just how big it is. He's able to cup one cheek completely, rolling the flesh between his thick fingers. She wonders what he gets out of this. If he gets off on touching little girls on the train because he can't get his jollies any other way. They reach her stop before anything further can happen and Chisa goes to class with that on her mind.

A week passes and when Monday creeps up, Chisa wonders if he will be there again. She couldn't get the encounters out of her head the whole time leading up. For some reason, the thought of changing from her normal car never occurs to her.

The doors have barely closed from the previous stop when she feels him again. Her heart quickens immediately as his hand slides under her skirt and begins to rub and squeeze her. Having never had a boyfriend yet, Chisa's never been touched like this but finds she's starting to look forward to it. The strange dichotomy between the cramped car and the dirty touches that stick with her all day should make her uncomfortable but she's almost relieved now. He begins as usual, rubbing and squeezing her. There's an odd power rush that she's made him want her tiny, thirteen year old body. His fondling is never harsh or rough, seems more worshiping than anything else.

Then his hand slides between her legs and she sucks in a soft gasp as she feels one finger on her panties, right up against her little pussy. She goes stiff but all he does is rub along her slit, sending little heated tickles through her body. Chisa grabs onto the pole near by to steady herself. This is farther than she'd expected him to go but like the rest it isn't unpleasant. He's gentle enough that her legs edge a little more open. Another finger joins the first, rubbing with gentle insistence through her thin panties. The flush in her cheeks goes even darker when she realizes she's getting wet. Chisa's gone through sex ed and experimentally touched herself before, she knows why this is happening, but it's still so embarrassing.

Instead of just taking one step each visit, he umps forward when she makes no resistance and dips past her panties. One rough padded finger slides along her wet folds, the first other person to ever do so. She bites her lip to keep from making a noise. He explores her folds like he's trying to map it out and only pauses to circle her tiny button, sending shots of electric want through her. Chisa tightens her hold on the pole as her breathing gets a little more ragged. How no one can hear just how loudly her heart is beating, she doesn't know! Then he finds her hole and wastes no time breaching her with one thick finger. Chisa's eyes snap wide as her inner walls stretch around the invading digit. His fingers are so much thicker than hers and even just one feels huge inside her. He begins sliding his finger in and out of her, spreading her slick juices along her already damp folds. The heat growing in her belly continues to build up the longer he does and then he eases in a second finger. She's barely gotten used to the stretch when he digs in as deep as he can and crooks them right up against a spot that feels better than anything else. She can't stop the tiny whimper that escapes her but then clenches her jaw to keep quiet as he rubs mercilessly against that spot.

It feels so incredibly good that Chisa almost forgets where she is until her stop is called, breaking the moment immediately. His hand withdraws and she leaves with a deep disappointment that she hadn't had more time. Risking the punishment of being late, Chisa immediately goes to the ladies' room to finish herself off but it feels hollow compared to the excitement of his touch.

The next Monday can't come soon enough. Chisa goes to her usual spot, right next to the pole in preparation for her molester's advancements. Her little pussy is already damp at the thought. She listens to each stop being called, waiting for his, and like clockwork his hand is on her again. He doesn't hesitate to slide it under her skirt and into her panties. She hears an amused sound before the full body of a man presses up against her back. His other hand rests on her hip, so big it dwarfs her, and she leans into him as his fingers slide along her wet folds and into her needy hole. Chisa closes her eyes, just letting herself get lost in the feelings. He's sturdy at her back, strong and confident. His fingers dig deeply into her to rub along her inner walls, stoking that fire quickly. How she's become so addicted so quickly she doesn't know, but she's not going to stop now. Within what seems like seconds, she's already dripping at his knowing touch.

His other hand gives her hip a squeeze and then moves up her body to cup her chest. Chisa isn't one of those lucky girls that hit puberty running and her breasts are barely bumps but he still caresses and explores them with care. His thumb brushes one nipple through her shirt and her breathing hitches. At her reaction, he just keeps teasing her as he slides a third finger into her soaking snatch. Her end is building quickly and she prays she'll reach it before her stop. She wants so very much to cum against him, show him just how good it feels when he touches her.

He pinches her poor nipple and then rocks his hips up against her. Abruptly she realizes she's not the only one turned on by all this. The shape of his hard cock rubs against her butt and her only response is to press back firmly into it. As good as he's been making her feel, he deserves a little touch himself. He feels so very big, barely confined by his slacks, and she wonders what it looks like. She's snuck glances at penises on the internet, guilty moments late at night, but none of that had made her want to touch one. Not like this. His thick rod rubs against the small of her back like a promise.

The crash of her orgasm catches her by surprise and she nearly bites her lip to blood with the effort to be quiet, only saved by the bustle of people getting off the train at the stop before her own. He continues to finger her through it, rubbing against her soaked inner walls as her slick cum drops along his skin, his other hand bracing her against him almost like a hug if not for the fact that it's still against her chest.

Not a word is spoken between them as he withdraws, fixing her soaked panties. She can feel cum dripping down her thighs and squeezes them together as the little aftershocks roll through her. Stumbling off the train at her stop, she looks back and can't tell which of the suited men left behind had her slick on his fingers. She goes through the day in a haze.

As she gets a little more removed from the encounter, Chisa starts wondering if she should be ashamed of herself. What would her parents think if they knew their middle schooler was looking forward to getting molested every week?! The idea of changing her route, even just changing cars, is unthinkable though. He makes her feel so good she can barely stand it. Her friend Naomi asks why she's been so chipper and then teases her about getting a boyfriend, but if she only knew!

She counts the days down to Monday with growing excitement. When she boards the train, making a beeline for her usual spot, there's an extra spring to her step. Just the brush of her thighs together is exciting, especially with the surprise she has for him. Oh, she's so bad!!

His stop has barely been announced when she feels him up against her, his firm body reassuring in the crush of others. When his hand goes under her skirt this time, he pauses as he realizes she's not wearing panties. They're tucked in her bag to put on once she's at school, but Chisa's not thinking of anything other than the way he squeezes her hip in response. He leans his head down just enough for her to hear him over the jumble of the train as he says, “Move toward the window.”

His voice is so very low, so very adult. It gives her a little shiver but she follows his insistent touch through the crush to the side of the car. Another nudge has her up and kneeling on the bench as he slides up behind her. Just this much puts her up against his chest and she gives a quiet sigh as his arms move around her. He’s not shy about jolting two fingers immediately into her but she’s already so wet with anticipation that it only feels good. Chisa leans back into him, biting her lip as he gropes her chest like before. His gentle hands feel so good against her and then he flips open a few buttons of her blouse. She’s too surprised to stop him and wouldn’t even if she could. Small as her chest is, she hasn’t started wearing bras and he immediately cups over one bump. The rougher callouses of his fingers feel so different against skin rather than through her shirt. Chisa swallows back a groan, especially when he strokes her perfectly inside and sends waves of heat through her.

Behind her, Chisa feels his thick cock resting against her butt. She tugs her shirt a bit and then rubs her naked cheeks against him. The buck of his hips she gets in response just makes her rub him more insistently. He grips her breast a little harder and then reaches down. She barely hears the zip over the clamor of the car and then gasps as hot, throbbing flesh rests against her. It doesn’t stop her from rubbing and soon he’s rocking up between her cheeks with need, spreading little drops of hot precum against her skin. It’s so powerful, knowing she’s made him like this.

The man takes hold of her hip and tugs his fingers free. He gently nudges her legs apart and her heart thuds in her chest when she feels the thick head of his cock brush between them. Is he… She’s not sure she’s ready for that, but he doesn’t try to put it in her. He rubs up against her folds, spreading her juices over his throbbing flesh, and guides her legs back together to trap him between. Then he begins to move. It shocks Chisa how good it feels to have him thrusting between her closed thighs, how he rubs across her needy pussy with every pass. She barely even needs his fingers to return to her folds to cum again and it just makes it easier for him to move against her as her juices slick the way.

Chisa holds onto the bottom of the window to steady herself as he continued to thrust between her legs. Feeling his hips smack against hers with every pass has her mouth dry and heart pounding harder. Maybe she is ready for that. The thought comes to her as his fingers crook up against her sweet spot and then she’s cumming even as she feels him shudder against her back. He pulls back and the first spurt of thick cum hits her buttock, dripping down her flesh as more join it. Chisa shivers at the flicker of cool it leaves in its wake. The man holds onto her for a little while longer as they pant and recover. He puts himself away and tugs her skirt down, but makes no move to wipe his spunk from her skin.

When her stop comes, Chisa almost doesn’t get off. Her body is still thrumming with pleasure but she knows she has to. Leaving his embrace is harder than ever and then she watches as the train pulls away from the station.

She spends the week with her fingers inside herself as often as possible, wondering just what Monday will have in store for her. When her imagination gets the better of her, she takes her hairbrush and lays back on her bed, running the end up and down her slick slit. It’s nothing like his touch but different enough from her own… Chisa presses the end up against her hole and slowly slides it inside her. The handle is much thicker than her fingers and she breathes carefully as sinks in as far as she can. Not enough, not as much as she thinks he could. Earbuds keep her parents from hearing when she turns on some porn because she wants to hear the slap of skin to skin as she fucks herself. When she gets off with the brush, barely even touching her button, Chisa knows it's time.

Monday morning, Chisa settles herself at the window bench. No one around pays any attention, never has, and she wonders how many other little girls have been molested here, might be being molested right this moment. Her naked pussy clenches up, already heating.

He finds her right as the door for his stop opens. Chisa doesn’t look at him, just leans back into his warmth and the hard heat of his cock settling against her butt. One of his hands slides up her skit to touch her, examine her, but she pays more attention to the hitch in his breath, the way he seems so affected by her lack of panties again. Scooting her legs a little farther apart, she arches her back so she can rub harder against his clothed cock.

The man tugs her skirt out of the way and she hears his zipper being pulled only to sigh happily as his throbbing rod fits between her cheeks. It’s so dirty, the way he touches her, and she wants it so badly. He pets her button, slides a finger in and out of her needy hole, and uses her butt for his own pleasure.

leaning a little further lets her tilt her hips more and then she feels the shaft of his cock rock against her wet folds. He pauses, hesitating for the first time, and his hand leaves her dripping pussy. There’s just enough time for her to worry about him losing his nerve when she feels the heated head of his cock begin to rub up and down her wet slit. Chisa bites her lip hard and rubs back into it, accepting anything he wants to give her. When she feels him stop at her entrance, feels the pressure of his cock just waiting to breach her, she gives a little nod.

“Do it,” she says, barely above a whisper, and then he’s pushing inside. It’s nothing like the comb and Chisa gasps in her next breath as he stretches her around his thick rod. The slow, steady push digs deeper and deeper, further than she’d expected, and then she feels his hips up against her as he bottoms out. His fingers clench tight at her hips as he gives her time to get used to just how big he is, just how filled he makes her.

There’s no need to direct him further. When he senses she’s gotten comfortable again, he starts to rock shallowly inside her, little rolls of his hips that have him rubbing against every inch of her inner walls. Chisa clenches down on him as he hits that hot spot inside her with every slow movement. The urge to moan and babble about how good it feels is almost overwhelming except for the knowledge of everyone around her. If they knew some random man was balls deep inside her underaged little cunt, what would they think? Would they want to touch her, too?

Packed as the train is, the man still manages to speed up. His hot flesh spears into her soft folds over and over, building up the heat inside her until she can’t contain how good it feels. Only dragging a hand up over her mouth keeps her from crying out as Chisa’s body clenches and squeezes around his thick cock. He keeps pounding into her through it and then onward into another. Hot juices slide down her thighs as he guides her through orgasm after orgasm, one rolling into the next at his skillful play of her body.

He slides a hand down between her legs, rubbing his fingers over her messy cunt even as he continues to fuck into her. A rub at her button has her shuddering and a tiny whimper escapes. Then he moves it behind her and her eyes snap wide as a wet, heated finger pushes up against her other hole. Chisa hasn’t even thought of getting ready for that, but she’s powerless to stop him from sliding one finger slow and easy into her butt. Somehow, it doesn’t even hurt and only seems to make things that much better. She can feel his finger right up against his cock, filling her even further. He starts to piston it in and out of her tight hole as he continues using the other.

His end is a surprise. When the first jet of thick, hot cum shoots inside her, Chisa jerks but he just keeps thrusting, keeps jerking her back into him so he can fill her up deeply. His seed is so very deep and she wonders if he’s filling up her womb with every jet of it. Soon, there’s enough to burst out around the edge of his cock and join her own on her thighs. He stills inside her, his cock twitching and throbbing still so hot and thick within her inner walls, coating her with white. Chisa pants for breath as contentment rolls over her. This is what she’s meant for. This is her place.

When he reaches up and nudges her face around, Chisa doesn’t fight his lips on hers. She lets his tongue plunder her mouth, lets his fingers slide along her sopping wet pussy still stretched around his cock.

“Come home with me,” he says and for the first time she sees his face. He’s old enough to be her father and yet all she wants is for him to fuck her again.

“Okay,” she says because there is no way she’s going to give up on the chance. Her stop comes and goes and he stays nestled inside her until he softens. Chisa follows him out to his apartment on the other side of town and when he presses her down onto his bed, she decides she never wants to leave.

The entire day is spent getting fucked within an inch of her life on every surface in the apartment, so very satisfied by all the cum pumped into her dirty little cunny. When night falls, Chisa decides not to bother leaving. The man lets her stay as long as she lets him keep sated whenever he likes. She proves her dedication by climbing into his lap and letting her plow her ass until he fills it just as full as her cunt.

Days later, there’s a missing persons report on Chisa but both of them are two busy fucking to care.


End file.
